


L'adolescent de Yatsuhara

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il remarqua d'abord la couleur de ses yeux. Clairs. Trop clairs. Il remarqua ensuite ses pupilles. Celles d'un chat.





	

Il remarqua d'abord la couleur de ses yeux. Clairs. Trop clairs. Il remarqua ensuite ses pupilles. Celles d'un chat.

Les yeux de cet adolescent n'avaient pas l'air de ce monde.

Le garçon tourna la tête sur le côté et parla…

Cet adolescent devait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas de ce monde.

Il remarqua son trouble - un début de panique ? - quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait voir ce que son fils ne pouvait que percevoir.

Il se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'avait peut-être la vie de ce garçon. Il pensa à son fils, aux rumeurs qui avaient couru sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait que percevoir ce qui n'était pas de ce monde.

Il remarqua son soulagement quand il lui dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre à sa question.

Il se prit à sourire en le voyant discuter tout naturellement avec ce qui n'était pas de ce monde.

Il remarqua son étonnement quand il l'invita à venir parler avec son fils. L'offre était sincère. L'un comme l'autre pouvait profiter de cette rencontre.

Il espérait le revoir et lui parler mais pour le moment, il pouvait bien le laisser discuter avec ces choses qui n'étaient pas de ce monde


End file.
